


The Next Morning

by GlassRoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Dean, Feels, Fluffy, M/M, a tiny smut, conflicted - Freeform, gooey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean allowed Cas to help, he had trouble with his feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Morning

Dean woke up slowly. Very gently his dreamworld was replaced by reality, bit by little bit. Not quite ready to join the world, Dean snuggled down into his pillow and prepared to sleep some more. His body was having none of that though, and instead of getting comfortable Dean started to become aware of all his aches and pains. Each one a little more sharp, a little more painful, than the one before. His stomach grumbled and his bladder filled creating an urgent need to get out of bed. Without thinking he moved his hand over to the space beside him in bed. When he felt the bed was cold he pushed himself up and saw he was alone.

Last evening's events came flooding back and overrode everything else. Dean remembered how good Cas made him feel, and how ashamed he felt for feeling good. He let the conflict exist inside him and added the want to wake up next to Cas. Tousled, rumpled, warm, Cas. 'Enough,' he thought. 'It's over. Done. No more.' Dean swung his legs out of bed and planted his feet on the floor. He rubbed his face and stood up, immediately regretting this decision as his ankle was not healed.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean lifted the offending ankle and gave it a little shake to disperse the pain a bit. “Goddammit,” he mumbled as he pulled on his robe and limped to the bathroom to take care of necessities before heading to the kitchen.

 

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table staring at his laptop. His mostly finished bowl of cereal was set aside next to the remains of his coffee. Cas was near the stove with an egg in each hand. “I remember liking these scrambled when my grace was gone,” Cas mused. “With bacon.”

Sam looked at Cas and smiled. “Yeah, eggs are good. So's bacon but bacon isn't good for you. Too much fat.”

Cas opened his mouth to reply when Dean limped into the room. Sam looked over at Dean and saw his brother's face light up when Dean looked at Cas. Sam moved his gaze over to Cas and saw joy radiating around him like an aura, then confusion. A quick glance back at Dean and Sam saw what he was used to seeing: his brother's hardened jaw and closed face.

Dean went over to the coffee pot and helped himself to a cup. “Did someone say something about bacon? Do we have bacon?” He looked in the fridge, mostly just to avoid looking at Cas. Dean felt like if he looked in Cas's eyes too long he'd be lost forever.

“We need supplies,” Sam said with a yawn. “There's nothing happening out there right now. Monsters must be taking some time off. I'm going to go into town and get some stuff, want to come?” 

“Sure, why not,” Dean said while closing the fridge door. “I need food first. And there's no bacon,” he grumped while pouring himself some coffee.

Cas smiled at Dean. “The bacon is here, so are the eggs, do you want me to fix them up for you?” Cas asked hopefully.

“You can cook?” Dean asked with a bit of awe. He let his eyes travel over Cas's hands and saw an egg in each one. An image of those strong hands resting on Dean's back hit Dean so hard he almost groaned out loud. He then put considerable effort into abolishing such thoughts and took a large swallow of coffee to keep his mouth busy.

“Yes, I can cook,” Cas said. “I had to keep my vessel alive while my grace was gone.” He cracked the eggs into a bowl and set the bacon in a pan. “Sam, would you like some too?”

Sam was watching Dean and trying not to laugh at his brother. That coffee was hot and Dean must have burned the inside of his mouth. He wanted to say something to let Dean know that it was OK to be in love with Cas, but as usual he couldn't find the words. “Yeah, sure, not much though, I already had the cereal. And thanks.”

“Yeah thanks Cas,” Dean called out over his shoulder as he nonchalantly poured a large glass of cold juice. He took a huge mouthful of juice and swirled it around his mouth while staring at Sam.

“What,” Sam laughed.

“You got a problem?” Dean demanded after swallowing.

“Mouth hurt?”

“Screw you. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The brothers stared at each other for a beat. Sam could see that Dean was on edge about something...or someone...so he let it go. “So we need more bacon, probably beer, and-”

“Pie. We need pie,” Dean interrupted.

“Yeah, pie. And some bedding for Cas,” Sam said and then waited. He watched the expressions play out on his brother's face while Dean tried to figure out what Sam was saying.

Dean put his juice down next to his coffee cup and went over to the stove. He watched as Cas pushed the half-cooked bacon out of the way and dumped the beaten eggs into the grease puddle. “Bedding?” he asked as casually as he could.

“Yeah. Cas doesn't have a room yet but he should since he pretty much lives here with us now. The bunker's got the extra rooms, so why not? Right Cas?”

Cas stirred the eggs around and shuffled the bacon a bit. “I would like a room of my own, thank you. I don't have any money to buy anything. I will just use what is already there.” 

“We've got you covered, right Dean? Cas you can come with us and pick your stuff out.” 

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas's hands. “What? Yeah. We can cover it.” Dean realized he was going to need to sit down immediately. The last thing he needed was his brother teasing him about the tent appearing in his boxers at the thought of Cas and bedding. Wrapping his robe a little tighter he went to the table and sat across from Sam.

“Plates?” Sam asked with an amused look on his face.

“What?” Dean found once again he had to rip his eyes away from Cas to look at Sam. 

“I will bring the plates, with food on them,” Cas said to Sam while turning the burner off.

“You're distracted this morning. Anything you want to talk about?” Sam asked Dean with some concern. Getting a rise out of his brother was one of his favourite things to do but somehow Dean seemed a bit off today.

“Pain. I'm in pain. My fucking ankle is killing me. I'm covered in cuts and stitches. Every bloody muscle hurts. Goddammit I miss Cas being able to heal.” Dean barked rudely. He had to bite his tongue before he told Sam what he really wanted...Cas's arms around him again.

Cas slid a plateful of hot eggs and bacon in front of Dean and a smaller portion in front of Sam. He then handed the two brothers forks and went over to the cupboard where he found some Tylenol. “How many, Dean? Two? Three?” He asked kindly.

“Three...please...thanks...” Dean took the medication and swallowed it with juice. He felt horrible for being rude but he had no idea how to fix it. “Cas, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault you can't heal right now. I'm just...hurting. I'm not used to it anymore I guess,” Dean said as kindly as he could. It still came out gruff.

Sam watched his brother struggle with himself. All he wanted was for Dean to be happy and he could see that would be with Cas, if Dean could ever admit it was OK to have those feelings for another man. “Cas, give me a couple Tylenols too? Thanks.” Sam took them from Cas and swallowed them dry. 

Dean shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth and grunted appreciatively. “My god Cas, these are fantastic!” Dean looked up at Cas who was positively beaming from the compliment. Without waiting for a reply Dean tucked the rest of his breakfast away before his brother could ask for a bigger portion.

“Dean's right, you are a very good cook,” Sam added while he watched Dean lick the bacon grease off his fingertips. “You gonna lick the plate now Dean?” Sam teased.

“I'm gonna eat your breakfast if you don't shut up,” Dean warned, then went back to his greasy fingers. 

Sam smiled and ate his eggs. Feeling generous, he flipped one rasher of bacon onto Dean's plate which Dean promptly gobbled up. Sam felt a bit better now that Dean was fed and seemed to be in a better mood. He picked up his plate to put it in the sink and noticed Cas standing very still and staring. Cas was watching Dean with open adoration as Dean took each finger into his mouth and sucked away the bacon remnants. “Hey Cas,” Sam ventured, “since we're shopping today anyway, what'd'ya think about some new clothes? It's always good to have more than one suit you know. Our treat.”

Cas moved his attention away from Dean and over to Sam. “Yes, thank you. I would like that,” he replied.

“OK, well, I'm going to take a quick shower before we go. Give me a half hour,” Sam said as he left the kitchen.

“Are you going to take a shower, Dean?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean stopped sucking on his pointer finger and looked Cas in the eye for the first time that day. “Do I smell bad?” he asked. Part of him very much wanted to give Cas a reason to come closer to him. 

Cas hesitated. “No, Dean,...you smell...very good.” He slowly walked towards Dean without breaking eye contact. When he was next to Dean at the table he reached down and collected the plate carefully. He wanted desperately to kiss Dean, to taste the bacon on his tongue, but he could see that Dean was still struggling so he simply took the plate and put it in the sink for later.

Dean watched Cas through all of this and mentally kicked himself for not kissing Cas when he leaned over. Instead he got up suddenly and immediately cried out when he put weight on his ankle. He sat down heavily and put his hurt foot up on his knee. “Fuck!”

Seeing Dean hurt was too much for Cas and instead of preserving the remains of the borrowed grace, he placed a finger on Dean's ankle and healed it. Then he, too, had to sit down quickly before he lost his balance.

“Cas...”

“It's nothing. I only used a little of the grace. You will have to heal naturally from the rest of your wounds. Just give me a moment and I will be fine.”

“Thanks. Really, Cas, thanks,” Dean reached out and squeezed Cas's shoulder. He left his hand there for a moment, comforted by the touch. 

The moment passed and Dean took his hand away with some regret. “I'll go get dressed so I'm ready when Sam is done. You OK?” Dean asked before getting up.

“Yes, I will be fine. I will wait in the common room for you and Sam.” Cas said tiredly. 

Dean wanted to continue the conversation, maybe find a reason for Cas to come into his room for a while. Just as he was leaving the kitchen he thought of something and turned back. “Hey Cas, you pick a room yet?”

Cas thought about it for a moment. “No, but I think I know which one I would like,” he answered. “May I show you?”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

They walked to the bedrooms in silence and Dean's heart leaped a little when they arrived at his door. He was deeply torn between wanting Cas in his room all the time and not wanting to be gay. 

“This one,” Cas suggested. “I know it's right across from your room but-”

“It's great. Really. Yeah. That one is a good choice,” Dean stammered like a teenager. Clearing his throat he opened the door to the unused room to make sure it was, in fact, still usable. It was. “Here, you check if you like the way the furniture is and all that while I get dressed.”

“Thank you Dean, I will.” Cas gazed at Dean with longing and wanted to reach out and embrace Dean again. Dean tried to maintain eye contact but he was getting too flustered so he looked away. Dean opened his mouth to apologize again to Cas for being rude earlier when Sam sauntered by.

“Hey,” Sam said looking between Cas and Dean. “What's going on?” Sam rubbed at his wet hair with a towel. It was obvious that Sam was still using the gym in the bunker on a regular basis. Dean's hand involuntarily went to his softer middle while looking at Sam's cut torso. 

Cas looked at Sam excitedly and said “I was picking out a room. This one,” he said indicating the open door behind him. Cas did not seem to notice Sam was wearing only a towel.

“Yeah, OK. We'll head out soon.” Sam flicked his hair in Dean's direction. “As soon as I'm done my hair.” Sam fluffed his hair again knowing it bugged his brother.

“Gimmie a minute, I gotta find some clothes. Should take less time than your hair,” Dean teased.

“Right,” Sam laughed as he headed around the corner to his room with one last flick of his locks.

“OK, so, see you in a minute then,” Dean said to Cas as he went into his own room and closed the door. He was going to have to take care of some urgent business first. There was no way he was going shopping with a giant boner, no way at all. Luckily, it didn't take him very long with the thought of Cas across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a chapter two I guess, chapter one is Please, Let Me Help


End file.
